


tomorrow’s promise

by displayheartcode



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Harry's Birthday, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: It could be their last moment together.





	tomorrow’s promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beamwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beamwrites/gifts).



> beamwrites asked: “I missed you so much." Halley/Ginny if you will.
> 
> And I said, yeah, let’s bring on the angst. 
> 
> Recognizable dialogue is from Deathly Hallows and the title is a Doctor Who reference

The tense silence was loud in Ginny’s bedroom. Halley had her back to the wall and tried not to meet her ex-girlfriend’s eye.

But Ginny was brave, she carried her heart on the sleeve and closed the space between them in, her eyes blazing like a midday sun, the determination in every line of her face. “You’re impossible to buy for, Potter.”

“Am I?” Halley croaked. This was like sensing the start of a storm. She could hear the thunder before the lightning touched down, that fragile pause where anything was possible.

Ginny disregarded this. She placed her palm against Halley’s check, guiding her so their eyes would meet. Halley’s body stiffened as green met brown, nothing but the bare truth between them. Ginny was rarely weepy, something about having so many brothers, but there was no questioning how vulnerable she looked at that moment – her long hair falling over her bare shoulders, the nervous twitch her in her jaw, the uncertainty of what their future would bring.

 _Leave now_ , something dark in Halley’s heart said _. You’ll bring her nothing but heartache and death._

But Halley leaned into Ginny’s touch. “What are you going to give me?”

“Something useful.”

Fear and desire stormed inside of her, the promise she had made to Dumbledore, the fear of standing by another grave, but Ginny was kissing her, confession from her lips in between each embrace as Halley placed a hand on the small of her back, the blissful oblivion, how real this moment was compared to the war outside.

“Come back,” gasped Ginny. Her eyes were dark and wide.

“I know,” said Halley. The rest of the words were lodged somewhere in her throat. An entire possibility of a different conversation with different promises.  _Beg me to stay,_  a part of Halley wanted to hear, but her heart knew the truth too well.

Neither of them could say their goodbyes. They weren’t ready. But Ginny eventually stepped back, and rest was left unsaid in the hollow feeling in Halley’s chest, the way Ginny squeezed her fingers.

_I’ll miss you._


End file.
